There has been known an image processing device that displays annotation information associated with an image in the image. In the image processing device, for example, it is desirable to set a display area of the annotation information in a part other than a characteristic part of the image so that the characteristic part of the image is not hidden by the annotation information and to set a display area of the annotation information in a position near the characteristic part of the image so that association between the annotation information and the characteristic part of the image can be readily understood.
In order to achieve the above, it is necessary to specify a characteristic part of the image or a part other than a characteristic part of the image. As a method for specifying a characteristic part of an image or a part other than a characteristic part of an image, a conventional image processing device employs a method that requests a user to designate a characteristic part of an image or a part other than a characteristic part of an image. According to an image processing device in Patent Literature 1, for example, a user is requested to select a characteristic part of an image (a key object).